


Finding X

by LenaLight



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Minor Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami Light is a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLight/pseuds/LenaLight
Summary: 'Ah, finally done!' (Y/N) exclaimed, cracking her knuckles. She had just finished reinforcing her latest security system. It'll be practically impossible for that damned L to get to her now.(Y/N's) identity remains secret.(Y/N) was exhausted. She pulled 5 all-nighters the past week. She let herself fall onto her bed, half her body dangling off the side of the frame. Of course, if she were to ever be caught, she'd be dangling by her neck instead.Finally she could get some shuteye. The clock struck midnight. She slept like a log, for 17 hours straight. Satisfied with her work, she slept well assured. She'd always be one step ahead and she knew it.Besides, she loved the attention and the thrill of the chase. She was childish, she hated losing. To her peers, she was thought to be a kind of socially awkward person. She wasn't popular, and she had few friends.But behind her computer screen, (Y/N) was X. One of the best and most wanted hackers there is. And currently, she's working with a megalomaniac with plans to become god while she’s got a world renowned detective on her tail.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

'Ah, finally done!' (Y/N) exclaimed, cracking her knuckles. She had just finished reinforcing her latest security system. It'll be practically impossible for that damned L to get to her now.   
(Y/N's) identity remains secret.

(Y/N) was exhausted. She pulled 5 all-nighters the past week. She let herself fall onto her bed, half her body dangling off the side of the frame. Of course, if she were to ever be caught, she'd be dangling by her neck instead. 

Finally she could get some shuteye. The clock struck midnight. She slept like a log, for 17 hours straight. Satisfied with her work, she slept well assured. She'd always be one step ahead and she knew it. 

Besides, she loved the attention and the thrill of the chase. She was childish, she hated losing. To her peers, she was thought to be a kind of socially awkward person. She wasn't popular, and she had few friends. 

But behind her computer screen, (Y/N) was X. One of the best hackers there is. And currently the most wanted. And currently, she's got a world renowned detective on her tail.

***

(Y/N) came back home after a long day. Everything was in place, nothing was planted anywhere. Great. Her new security seemed to be working well. 

She put her bag down carefully. She skipped lunch to steal a dollar from the government to buy it from the dollar store. She could easily steal enough to get a designer bag, a house, a jet and new shoes in less than an hour, but (Y/N) prefers to be humble like that, so she remains broke. She still had to pay tax anyway, so fairs fair.

Oddly enough, it seemed like L hadn't even looked for her. Meaning she had some free time. (Y/N) smiled, this meant that she can bing shop, binge eat, binge watch, binge everything. 

She went into her computer room, where she did all her dirty work and looked at what offers were up on the dark web. She added a few cool looking things to her cart like a rocket launcher, machine guns, a few random organs, a tank, and a nuclear missile. She wasn't going to buy them, she had no reason to but adding things she wanted into her cart was just fun. 

She got awfully bored. Sure, weaponry and anatomy is cool, but really, it's all just scraps of metal and clumps dead cells. She clicked off of the dark web and surfed the normal legal web. 

She came across a website. 'Kira?' She questioned. This website...It surely looked like something out of place on the internet. Much better suited to be on the dark web. 

(Y/N) was interested. She surfed and read about it. Apparently, this Kira guy would get rid of anybody he wanted, mostly criminals. They'd all mysteriously die of heart attacks.

'Pffft, it's all fake. What a bunch of idiots. I bet this guy doesn't even exist!' (Y/N) shouted as she hacked for police information. 'Who does he think he is, breaking the law like that?'

But then again; it did kind of make sense. If Kira really is passing judgement, playing god whilst somehow having the ability to commit murder through heart attacks, it would explain why L wasn't coming for her head. 

'Kira case...it's real.' She said, looking at who the officer in charge is. 'Hm...Soichiro Yagami.' 

Kira...another challenge. L dropped her for them, but they can't be too smart. Just a mistake on L's part. Kira's probably just delusional or... maybe not...L always makes the right choices. 

'Gah, what am I thinking! I'll beat them! I'll beat Kira and L!'


	2. 2

'(Y/N)-Chan!' (Y/N) turned around only to be tackled to the ground by her best friend, Misa Amane. 'Misa! Did you know?' 

'Hm? Know what?' She asked, tilting her head slightly. 'There's this guy, he goes by the name Kira, and he kills criminals!' 

At the mention of Kira, Misa got off from on top of (Y/N) and tried to hide her blushing face. 'Oowahh...Kira!'

'Misa-Chan! Do you have a crush on Kira?~' 

'Ahhh, (Y/N)! Oh, I'll tell you because you're Misa's very best friend. I want to meet Kira!' Misa announced. 

(Y/N) looked at her, dumbfounded. She can't be serious. '...Eh?'

'Yes! Kira punished the burglar who murdered my parents, Misa is forever indebted to him~'

'...Eh?'

'I know it's hard to believe...but I think we're meant to be, I know it!' 

'Excuse me what.'

'We're meant to be together! I want to repay him for what he did for me...I'll do anything for him, anything!' 

'Misa...you do realize you have no idea who he is, right? He'll probably kill you, you know...'

'That's why I'm going to prove to him that I can be useful, I'm going to impress him!'

'Misa. He could be an old man. He's a psycho, and he might as well be a she...! And how do you expect to impress him?' 

'Misa Misa will show (Y/N)! Follow Misa!' 

(Y/N) sighed. She figured it'd be useless to convince Misa otherwise. She'd already made up her mind. Reluctantly, (Y/N) followed her.

***

'Here's what we're going to do, we'll record these tapes, air them on TV and pretend to be Kira...'

'Misa, are you sure? That doesn't seem like it would benefit Kira in any way...no, it would be bad for him! Besides, they've got a really good detective on this case, it wouldn't be hard to connect the tapes to us if they manage to get them. It's too risky!' 

'Eh? How do you know which detective is on the case?' 

'Ah...I mean, probably. Kira seems smart, it's probably L. We should be careful.'

'I've thought this whole plan through, don't worry!'

Misa was clutching a little black book in her hands. The words Death Note were engraved on the front cover. 'I trust you, (Y/N). I don't know if you'd even understand, but you're really smart, and I might need your help! And if things don't go as plan, I can always just write your name.' Misa said handing the book to (Y/N).

(Y/N) took the book from her. 'Misa-Chan, what is- Gahh!' 

(Y/N) stared at the horrifying creature looming over her as almost all the colour drained from her face. '(Y/N), this is Rem! He's a shinigami, he's the one who gave me this book. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Rem, this is (Y/N), and she's going to help us find Kira!' 

'Now that you know about this, you better not sell Misa out.' (Y/N) approached Rem cautiously. He didn't seem to make a move. 'I won't...'

A bit of colour came back to her cheeks. 'So, uhm, what can this Notebook do?' She said, flipping through the pages. 'The human who's name is written in this Note shall die.' 

'Mhm, it's real! Want me to prove it to you?' Misa said, taking the Death Note from her. She looked out of her window. '(Y/N), come here. That guy, he always goes jogging around here. Sometimes he has a chat with me. Watch him!'

(Y/N) watched the jogger as Misa wrote a name in the Death Note. (Y/N's) eyes widened as the jogger gasped for breath and fell to the ground. People gathered around him. Cries of 'Somebody call the police! Call an ambulance!' Rang out through Misa's quiet neighborhood. 

'...Misa, that guy was innocent. He could've had a family.' 

The man was quite old, looked to be around 65, death caused by a heart attack wasn't unusual. But it couldn't just be a coincidence.

'I know, but he was already old so he was gonna die soon anyways. I've killed models and random people from magazines, it's fine.'

'But Kira only kills criminals, wouldn't he be disappointed?' 

'Aw...maybe a little. But if he wants to kills me, I'm more powerful! I have the eyes.'

'...eyes?'

'I'll explain later, let's go!'


End file.
